The primary objective of the Administrative Core is to provide the required administrative support to ensure the integrated, coherent and effective scientific operations of the three projects by alleviating Project Leaders from administrative duties. Another important function of the Administrative Core will be to coordinate consulting services to the grant. Specifically, the Core Objectives are: 1) To provide overall scientific and programmatic leadership (e.g., strategic planning, monitoring and evaluation) to the individual Projects in service of the overall scientific theme of this grant. 2) To oversee and coordinate month-to-month activities of the three Projects in order to facilitate reliable exchange of information, collaborative interactions, synergy and cohesiveness of the Projects'research efforts. 3) Preparation and co-ordination of all progress reports to NIH. 4) Preparation and co-ordination of manuscript preparation and submission. 5) Budget projections to assist the Program Director in overseeing the grant. 6) Organization of all aspects of the formal biannual and other informal meetings of the Group, including teleconferencing. 7) Travel arrangements for the Project Leaders to attend the Group meetings. 8) Preparation and distribution of minutes of the Executive Committee meetings. 9) Co-ordination of all consultant activities, including selection and invitation of consultants, and travel arrangements. 10) Facilitate and implement email and telephone consulting activities. 11) Assist with Invention Disclosures and interactions with the offices of Technology Development of UCSD and Scripps.